That day at the graveyard
by Anythingsomethingwhatever
Summary: Sasori was crying that day, until a blonde suddenly showed up and offered his handkerchief and then he left after crying with the red head. Will Sasori find the blonde again and give the handkerchief back? Shounen Ai. SasoDei:


**This month is Cole-Hyuuga's birthday. I'm not quite sure when but, this is my gift for her. Because I couldn't think of anything else to you know...give her. So, this it:)**

**For those who don't know, this is a Shounen Ai fanfiction. If you don't like the sound of that, you should press the back button. And for those who are interested in reading this, I HOPE YOU'LL ALL LIKE IT.**

**Oh and They are like 8 or 9 or 10 years old here? (The characters I mean.)**

_

* * *

_

**_That Day at the graveyard..._**

...

..

.

_It all happened that day. That day that I was crying in front of my parents' tombs and unexpectedly; there was this blonde who offered me his handkerchief._

"Here. Take this,un." The crying red head got surprised when he heard the other's voice. He covered his eyes with his arm and said, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Shh… Stop crying,un. Use this." The other boy offered his handkerchief to him. The red head grabbed it and wiped his tears with it.

"A beautiful boy like you shouldn't be crying,un…" The younger boy said as he sat next to the red head.

After wiping his tears, the red head turned to the person next to him. The boy was almost at his age but the boy seemed a bit younger. He has long blonde locks and dazzling baby blue eyes.

The red head got even more surprised when the blonde started crying.

"Wh-what happened?! W-why are you crying?!" He asked; panic was mixing with his voice.

"L-like I-I s-said, a pretty b-boy like you sh-shouldn't be crying…" The blonde boy cried.

_I cried with him. But I stopped earlier than him. When I asked why he was crying, he said, "I already t-told you,u-un." And after that he left in the thick mist. I tried to call him but I didn't know what to call him._

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Sasori Akasuna. You should just call me, Sasori." The red head introduced himself in front of the class.

"Class, be nice to Sasori, okay?" The teacher asked her students with a smile.

"Yes, Ma'am." They all said in unison.

The teacher turned to the new student and said, "Sasori, you may sit next to Konan." She pointed at the young girl at the back.

The red head nodded and proceeded to his seat. When he sat down, the girl named Konan, quickly greeted him, "Hi! My name's Konan. And that guy over there"- she pointed the auburn haired boy, two seats in front of the red head- "is Pein."

He turned to her and greeted her back. "I'm Sasori. Nice to meet you."

The blue haired girl smiled at him. "I have a lot of friends. There's Itachi, Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan and Pein. We're all a bunch of different people."

"I'm sure that it will be nice to meet them all."

"Oh and the teachers here are okay. They aren't cruel or that nice. Just normal."

"Okay."

The girl giggled before finally giving back her attention to the teacher.

_A year passed after that incident with that blonde. My grandmother left me at this new school and there I met Konan._

_I still use the handkerchief that the blonde left me. I wish I could find him._

It was lunch time and the red head sat alone. It was until; the blue haired girl approached him and invited him, "Would you like to join our table?"

The red head glanced at the girl's table and his gaze went back to her. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

The blue haired girl helped the red head in carrying his lunch to the next table.

"Guys," she started and everyone at the table looked at them, "This is Sasori. Some of you may have already met him in class. And he's here to join us."

The auburn haired boy stood up. "I decided whether he's going to join us or not!" He demanded.

The girl glared at him. "He'll join us whether you like it or not, Pein."

"I'm the leader of this group!"

"If you're not letting him in, I'm quitting." The blue haired girl said as she turned her back.

"No. Wait! Alright, he can stay. Welcome to the group, Sasori." A fake smile. The red head shook the auburn haired man's hand.

"This is Itachi and Kisame." The blue haired girl introduced a raven haired boy and a blue skinned boy. The red head shook their hands in a friendly way.

"And this is Kakuzu and Hidan." The girl introduced the boys and they shook hands.

"This is Zetsu and Tobi." She finished.

"So, everyone, I want you all to be nice to him." The blue haired girl ordered. She sat down next to the auburn haired boy and the red head sat beside her.

"There is still one person you haven't met." She whispered to the red head.

He turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see." She smirked.

_When I was about to drink water, the canteen's door shot open; it made a loud crashing sound as it hit the wall. There stood a tired and panting blonde. The same blonde that I've been dying to see again._

"I'm sorry if I'm late,un!" The blonde shouted. The other students glared at him but some didn't even care.

The red head stared at the blonde who was coming his way. He found his heart beating faster than normal.

"I'm really really sorry, Leader-sama. I was-"

"It's okay, Dei. Pein doesn't mind, right?" The blue haired girl turned to the auburn haired boy.

"Right."

"Thank you very much, Konan-chan, Pein-sama." The blonde smiled before sitting next to the silver haired boy, Hidan.

"Oh, Dei. I want you to meet someone." The blue haired girl stood up from her seat.

The red head's heart won't stop beating so fast until the girl mentioned his name; "This is Sasori. He's new. So, be nice to him, okay?"

The blonde looked at the red head; scanning him up and down. And finally, he said, "Nice to meet you,un. My name's Deidara. And you know what,un? You look very beautiful for a boy. Just like Itachi,un!"

Different tints of red bloomed out of the red head's face. He slowly held his hand in front and the blonde shook it swiftly.

The raven haired boy glared at the blonde which made him squeal because of fear.

"You're running out of time, you know?" The blue haired girl told the blonde.

_I didn't know what to do that time. I was feeling weird when he said I'm beautiful just like before. That's why I forced myself to find him and return the handkerchief he let me borrow._

"Konan-chan, do you know where I can find Deidara?" The red head asked the girl.

She smirked. "Why?"

"I need to return something to him."

"You just met him to today and you already borrowed something?" Her smirk widened more.

"No. It's not like that…!" The red head flushed pink.

"Then, what is it, then?"

"Let's just say, we happened to meet a year ago."

"And…?"

"Well, he let me borrow something from him."

"Oh. If that's the case then… He's in Section 4 and if he's not there, he's at the art room."

"Art room?"

"We've been there this morning…"

"Right. Thanks!"

_I went to Section 4. Nobody was in there but Hidan and Kakuzu. They were arguing about something. I really don't care about it. So, I headed straight to the art room._

The red head knocked on the door.

"Who is it,un?" The voice on the other side of the door said.

"I-I just want to return something to you."

The person opened the room. "Oh."

"Oh, what?"

"N-nothing,un."

"Uhmm. Do you remember me?" The red head asked, shyly.

"Of course,un! You're that beautiful boy I met at lunch!" The blonde exclaimed.

"N-no. I mean, do you remember? We met at the graveyard last year."

The blonde glanced back at the room. "Wait,un." He went inside the room.

The red head waited. And after a few minutes, the blonde came back.

"I'm really really sorry,un. But I have to go." He said quickly.

"What? But I-"

"I said, I'm sorry,un." After that, he left.

_He left me standing there; like a big idiot I was. It kind of hurt me. I was really expecting that he'll accept it and smile at me- but no._

_Days passed and I still didn't get a chance to talk to him. He was always busy, says Konan and the others. I asked them why but they said, "Why don't you find it out yourself?"_

_That's when I finally decided to approach him personally when I saw him._

"Excuse me, is Deidara around?" The red head asked one of the blonde's classmates.

"Why? Are you his boyfriend or something?" He said, crossing his arms.

The red head flushed pink. "N-no! Of course not! Do you know where he is or not?!"

"He's probably at the art room or maybe somewhere…"

"Thank you." He left after that. The red head ran as fast as he could to the art room. He felt that something is making him to go faster and faster to reach the blonde.

This time, he didn't knock on the door; He opened it immediately and he cried the blonde's name. "Deidara!"

But there wasn't anyone on the room. The place was a whole wreck. It looked abandoned- there were empty cans of paint everywhere; paint was on the walls and the floor.

The red head went inside. He noticed a paper on the floor and picked it up. It says:

_**December 12, 1989**_

_**12:00p.m.**_

'What is this?!' The red haired boy thought.

'Wait! This is the same date that we've met last year! I totally forgot about it!' The boy screamed in his thoughts.

_I ran as fast as I could to the graveyard. The teachers and the guards of the school gate blocked my way but I managed to escape._

_I reached the graveyard. It was covered in thick mists… like last year._

He found himself calling the blonde's name; desperate for a reply. "Deidara… where are you?"

He walked further into the graveyard. HE never stopped chanting his name over and over again. "Deidara…Deidara…where are you?!"

_Until I heard soft cries. My feet ran on its own, making me to get closer and closer to the crying person._

The red head's eyes widened when he saw the blonde crying on the ground. He immediately pulled out the handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to the blonde.

"A gorgeous blonde like you shouldn't be crying." He told him.

The blonde got surprise and cocked his head. He met two sparkling hazel eyes looking right through him. "Sa-"

"Shh!" The red head held out a finger and pressed it to the blonde's lips. He sat beside him.

"You know what? I've been looking all over for you…" The red head started.

The blonde wiped his tears with the handkerchief. "I-I-"

"I've been searching for a year. I wanted to return the handkerchief you lent me."

"I- I knew it was you, Sasori no Danna." The blonde cried.

"You knew that I was what?"

"The moment I saw you at the canteen, I knew you were that beautiful boy I met a year ago."

"But then, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you've already forgotten or maybe you're only a look-a-like,un."

"Then, why are you crying?"

"I don't know,un."

"Seriously?!"

"Un." The blonde said, smiling.

"That's better. I don't want to see you crying… It'll make you ugly."

"Same goes for you, Danna!"

"What are you talking about? And why are you calling me 'master'?"

"I'm calling you master because I have a high respect for you. And I want to be with you forever."

_I sat still for a moment. Why does he want to be with me forever?_

The blonde giggled. "Is there something wrong with what I said,un?" He asked, innocently.

"No. I just- Hey!- You're not crying anymore!"

"You just noticed,un?!"

"…Anyway, I don't want to see you crying anymore, okay?"

"Yes, Danna!"

The blonde glomped the red head down at the ground. Dazzling baby blue eyes met sparkling hazel ones. Both of the boys felt their cheeks heating.

"D-da-"

"D-dei-"

_I stood up from the ground and so as Deidara; we were both looking away. We were both bright red._

The red head grabbed the blonde's hand. "Let's go back, Dei."

"But I don't want to,un!" The blonde pouted.

"Don't give me that look!"

"Aww…! But I still don't want to go back,un!" He insisted.

_I didn't realize it soon but I never ought to kiss him on his cheek. I totally got mad at myself for doing that. But he didn't slap me or anything. He just stared at me blankly._

"Dei, I-"

"It's okay, Danna. At least you didn't kiss me on my lips,un."

"So, you want me to kiss you there?" The red head pointed at the blonde's lips which made the blonde even redder than he was before.

"No,un!" He cried.

"That's what I thought…"

_We found each other at last. It'd been a horrible year for me without him. He was the angel that gave me light when I was consumed deep into the darkness._

_I hope I can stay with him forever…_

* * *

**I hope you all liked it:) Our midterms are coming next week; so don't expect an update from me. I'm sorry:(**


End file.
